


does it make you feel

by sarcasticfishes



Series: look how they align [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Sitting, Implied Voyeurism, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: At the start of the week, he tells Sara that he wants to get fucked on Thursday night, and this devious little smirk curls the corners of her lips. “While Ryan’s here?”





	does it make you feel

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this in JUST under the wire for Shane Rairpair week. This is an accompanying piece for [YLI3TB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334419) (part 4 of 5+1), and will make more sense in context. BUT. If you're just here for the pegging don't let my babbling stop ya.

Shane’s sure that if they did this kind of thing more often it wouldn’t be so hard on his body. He thinks maybe he wouldn’t ache so much the next day if they did, but — maybe he likes that ache.

At the start of the week, he tells Sara that he wants to get fucked on Thursday night, and this devious little smirk curls the corners of her lips. He has an arm around her shoulders while they’re watching tv, and things like this are so easy between them that he wonders how he ever lived without her.

“While Ryan’s here?” she asks, and Shane shrugs a shoulder. They haven’t quite gotten Ryan’s attention yet, not in the way they’d like, but they’re working on it. Sara and Shane are usually a lot better at talking, but it’s surprisingly hard to tell your close friends about how you actually want to date them. (Thinking about it now, it’s a miracle _they’d_ even gotten together in the first place. Shane was… good at kissing, bad at talking. It’s a midwestern thing, apparently.)

“Yeah,” Shane says, with a little rasp, and Sara turns on her hip to snuggle closer into him, her knee overlapping his thigh just a little.

“Thursday is Valentine’s Day,” Sara says, thoughtfully. “It’d be nice to have him here.”

“We always do movies on Thursday,” he posits, “we just keep going as normal.”

“Do our regular thing,” Sara replies, and Shane has to snort. Because him getting fucked, as much as he likes it, is not their regular thing. Sara must catch on, because she pinches him playfully around the ribs, grumbles when he ducks down to smack a kiss against her temple.

“You’ll have to be good until Thursday,” she warns him. Shane beams at her. He’s always good.

.

Then Thursday comes, and he almost doesn’t want to leave the couch.

Shane has his arm draped over Ryan’s shoulder, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while Ryan, tipsy with wine, lolls sleepily into him. Sara’s curled up on Ryan’s other side, her legs in his lap, head tucked into his bicep.

Shane could sleep here, but if he drifts it’ll get too late. He wants to shower, he wants to stretch out on the bed and let Sara have her way with him, but all of that requires some effort on his behalf. He starts to extract himself, slow enough that Ryan doesn't startle, just lifts his head a little so Shane can slip out. Two pairs of eyes turn to him and Shane leans across to peck Sara on the lips, deliberately getting into Ryan's space as he does so.

“I'm gonna hit the shower,” he says, and Sara smiles at him brightly as Ryan stretches out into the warm spot Shane had left behind. Shane knows that he fully intends to sleep there tonight in his clothes. Shane has other thoughts about that, but he also knows they're unlikely to come to fruition. He’d all but told Ryan their exact plans earlier, via a relatively risque Instagram message and Ryan either hasn’t seen the message or he doesn’t care, because he hasn’t responded.

Shane gets into the shower, cleans up thoroughly, bracing a hand against the tile when he starts to finger himself open. He knows Sara will want to do it herself, but he can’t help but get the party started just a little bit by himself. He’s been thinking about this all week, and idly daydreaming about it for even longer, since the last time they did this. He’s hard by the time he’s rinsing off, and he knows a towel around his waist isn’t going to do anything to disguise that.

He has to walk through to hall to get back to the bedroom, in full view of the living area where Ryan is getting comfy on the couch, arranging the pillows behind his head, biceps on full display.

“You need another blanket there?” Shane asks, because there’s a part of him that can’t help but desperately attract Ryan’s attention. Ryan looks at him, pauses, and then looks directly _down_. Ryan is never subtle, least of all when he’s had a few glasses of wine.

“No I think I’m good,” Ryan says, all in a rush, and then forcibly lies back on couch, staring at the ceiling. Shane can’t help but grin a little bit as he backs into the bedroom, but he immediately stumbles at the sight of Sara standing in her underwear, peering into the container she usually keeps under her side of the bed. It’s lying open at her feet, and she grins up at him when he finally finds his footing and moves closer. Her harness is already dangling from her hand.

“Heya handsome,” she says, softly but intently. “You wanna pick out something?”

Shane laughs and sits down at the end of the bed, leaning back on his hands.

“You know I love every single one of your dicks equally,” he says, and Sara laughs into the crook of her arm. She almost looks like she’s dabbing, and Ryan would absolutely point that out if he wasn’t in the next room. The door hangs open just touch, but neither of them are moving to close it, and neither of them will.

Shane watches Sara step into her harness, slotting a very regular-looking black dildo into place before tightening the straps around her thighs and hips. She bounces a little to test its security, and it’s both hilarious and devastating for Shane to watch. Sara shimmies and does a little twirl for him, stepping closer, and Shane rises from his slouch to kiss her. She doesn’t have to bend much when he’s sitting down like this, and Shane lets his hands fall to her waist as her’s cup his face. She rubs her thumbs against his stubble, and Shane opens his mouth into her kiss at the pressure.

Sara puts her hand against the knot of the towel around his waist, tucking her fingers down between the flannel and his skin. She’s so horrible to him, letting the anticipation build and build before she finally starts to tug it away, leaving him naked.

Shane scoots to the edge of the bed, knees spread to pull her in closer between his thighs. When she straightens up, he’s just about head-level with her upper chest, and her cock bumps up against his stomach, close to his own.

“Someone’s ready to go,” Sara says, and Shane hums happily as he drops a kiss against her collarbone, dragging his teeth just a little bit. Sara gives him a little push to lie down again as she steps away for a moment back towards the box. Shane brings his leg up, heel against the edge of the bed, trying to get comfortable. He’s a little cold after the shower, goosebumps rising up on his arms and thighs, but he knows Sara will warm him up soon enough.

She returns, drizzling a little lube over her fingertips and rubbing them together, and Shane grabs a pillow for underneath him, so that she has the best angle. They haven’t done this a _lot_ , but they’ve done it enough to know what works for them, and their considerable height difference.

Sara spreads the lube between his cheeks and around his rim very gently, getting him nice and wet. He’s still a little soft and open from the shower, and two of her slender fingers go in easily, Shane’s head falling back with a satisfied little sigh when she scissors them and puts pressure on the muscle to loosen. It settles something in him.

“You’re so easy, Shane,” Sara says, teasing him, but there’s truth in it too. She slips in a third finger, and Shane has to fight his own body not to just arch right up off the bed. She’s right, he’s so easy for it.

“Sara, c’mon, please,” he breathes, and Sara will remind him later that he whined about not getting her cock fast enough for his liking, and he’ll be too fucked out to care. “Let’s speed it up.”

“I like taking my time,” she replies, and Shane can feel the tip of her pinky finger nudge up against his opening. He almost wants it, but also thinks he might also go off like a damn rocket if she tries to get four whole fingers in him.

“No no, c’mon, Sara,” he whispers, rubs his foot up the side of her thigh and then uses it to hook her in closer. “Give it.”

Sara pauses, gives him this sly little smile, and then waits until he’s practically shivering with need. “So easy,” she smiles, pulling her fingers out and instead using them to slick up her cock. Shane hasn’t touched himself since leaving the shower, but he’s still painfully hard, glistening at the tip with a fresh bead of precome. Sara dabs it with her finger, the barest hint of a touch that still has Shane sucking in a sharp breath between his teeth.

“Alright,” she says. “Legs up, babe.”

Shane gets his hands under his thighs and pulls back, opening up for her. He rests one of his ankles against her shoulder, not quite giving her the full weight of it. Sara lines up, rests the tip of the dildo right against his hole and doesn’t push in, instead stroking the insides of his thighs, squeezing and pulling aimlessly, making him wait.

“Holy fuck I’m going to die before you fuck me,” Shane groans, half mumbled into the sheets that he turns his face into, hiding his desperation.

Sara glances at their bedroom door, the inch of space that hangs open between the door and the jamb, and Shane doesn’t have to ask to know she’s thinking of Ryan out there. Hoping he’s listening, wishing he was watching.

“You gotta ask nice,” she murmurs, and digs her nails into the meat of his thigh, just a little.

“Fuck, Sara, please. Please fuck me. Please,” he says, softly, as steadily as his voice with allow.

“Should have eaten you out first,” she says, as she starts to push in, and Shane’s body gives to the head of her cock. He bites back a moan, knowing it’d be a loud one if he didn’t. “I think I like you this desperate.”

“Of course you do, you’re terrible,” Shane bites, letting his head fall back again, exposing his throat. Sara knows not to go easy on him, makes him take her cock inch by inch until it’s fully sheathed inside him, the base of her harness pressing right up against him. She grinds into him for a few moments, sighing softly at the sensation. The base of the dildo feels nice to rub up against, she’d told him. Not enough to get her off by any means, but enough to keep her interested. He’ll make her come after this, he’ll be so good, so thankful.

Sara’s stronger than her body belies. Her hands are small but she holds Shane down firmly by his legs when she fucks him. Her rhythm falls quickly into hard, deep thrusts, filling him up so well with each roll of her hips. She fucks into him, each time pushing a short, sharp moan out of his lungs. It’s almost too loud and Shane thinks, a little deleriously, there’s no way Ryan can’t hear this. There’s no way Ryan _doesn’t_ know that Shane’s getting fucked, and getting fucked well.

“God, Sara,” he chokes, when she twists her hips just right, getting that perfect angle. It’s not gonna take long now. There’s still no one touching his cock and it’s an absolute travesty, but Shane thinks Sara might want him to come from this alone. He has before, and it had been spectacular, but also a _lot_. He’s not sure now that he could keep quiet if he came like that again.

Sara must see his eyes rolling back, feel the way he arches into her thrusts, because she leans down over him and presses a kiss just below his sternum — it’s as far up as she can reach in this position. Suddenly he feels warmth and wetness at the tip of his cock, and then proceeds to immediately lose it when he looks down, first seeing the dark mass of Sara’s curls piled atop her head, and then a peek of pink lips wrapped around him.

“Oh, fuck, Sara, oh my god,” Shane says, maybe a little too loudly, because Sara has to pull off of him to laugh, and she lets go of one of his legs to press her palm down over his mouth, trying to shut him up as she goes down again.

He’s being sucked _and_ fucked and his brain absolutely cannot process this beyond screaming _you are going to come, you are going to come right now_.

“Holy fuck, Sara,” he says, muffled into her palm, and it’s as good a warning as she’s going to get. He figures that by now, this deep into a relationship, she knows what he’s trying to say.

Shane’s pretty sure he blacks out for a few seconds when he comes. Sara fucks him right through his orgasm, strokes him through it too as he shoots over her fist onto his own belly. He can’t quite see, everything kind of blurry and dark, and he’s not sure if he’s accidentally knocked off his glasses or if he just needs his heart rate to return to normal.

Sara pulls out of him and Shane finally lowers his shaking legs, pulling in some deep, slow breaths as he watches her step out of the harness again, dropping it on the floor.

“That was good, huh?” She asks him, eyes sparkling, and he can finally see her a bit clearer now. His vision is still a little spotty.

“Yeah,” he huffs in agreement, closing his eyes. “Come sit on my face.”

Sara laughs softly as she climbs up onto the bed again, crawling up beside him until she can swing a knee over his shoulders.

“You okay like this?” She asks him, and Shane already has his hands on her hips, pulling her down onto his face.

“Absolutely,” he answers, and then goes to work. Sara gets her hands into his hair for something to hold onto, sighing out a long, soft moan when he nuzzles in between her folds, licking right up into her core. Her thighs tense around his face, and she’ll have beard-burn there tomorrow, she’ll be feeling it all day at work.

She does most of the work for him really, letting him use his tongue but mostly just holding his head still and riding his face. Shane lets himself moan freely, he can barely even hear himself, buried beneath her.

Sara starts to chant a little as she comes, whispering his name, _god, yes, fuck, fuck, Shane, oh god_ , and then trembling when he closes his lips around her clit and sucks.

Shane thinks he could stay there forever, letting her use him like this, but Sara comes twice — surprisingly quick — and then collapses next to him on the mattress, her body curling in on itself.

“Fuck,” Shane says, when he gets his breath back. “That was uh, very _very_ good.”

“Excellent,” Sara agrees, tiredly. She hooks her leg over his thigh and uses it to reel herself in closer to him. “Happy Valentines.”

“Happy Thursday,” Shane replies, and Sara drops a kiss to his shoulder, hiding her smile. They both need to clean up, but that requires walking back through the hall to the bathroom, and the thought of seeing Ryan pretending to be asleep on the couch isn’t something Shane can really stomach right now. He’s content to wait and bask in the afterglow a little longer

.

The next morning is almost like any other morning. Ryan is quiet and sleepy when he emerges from their bathroom, showered and wearing last night’s jeans, one of Shane’s flannels buttoned up (and struggling) over his chest. They’re running a little late and a little hungover, and Shane’s entire body aches in the best way possible.

“We can grab coffee on the way?” Ryan asks, and Sara passes him his beanie that he’d left on the coat hook by the door.

“Shotgun,” Shane says, and slips out past both of them. If he’s limping a little, neither Sara nor Ryan mentions it.

Ryan drives and orders their coffees, somehow reciting all their orders without a second thought, knowing them by heart. Shane doesn’t want to read too much into anything, but he can’t help but think that Ryan looks different, or maybe he’s looking at _them_ differently.

“I love that you know our favorite orders,” Sara says when Ryan passes her latte back to her, a hint of praise in her voice that colors Ryan’s cheeks. Shane smiles as he sips his coffee.

There’s something happening here. They’re just going to need to work on it.


End file.
